Tetsu Hiou (Lost Secrets)
by Gina-chan
Summary: 20 years after the end of the series, Hitomi has a daughter, Sora. Sora, with her mother's pendent, must travel to Gaea, to save it from destruction once again! [Stop laughing, I'll write a better summary when I write more of the story]
1. Prologue

Tetsu Hiou _(Lost Secrets) _

# By Gina-chan

~Prologue~ 

Sora sat outside with her mother, a warm spring breeze causing sakura blossoms to gently fly around. 

"Sora, there's something I want you to have," her mother said. Sora watched her intently. Her mother reached inside her shirt and pulled out a pendent, with a red orb dangling on the end. Her mother pulled it from around her neck and put it around Sora's.

"Mother…you've always worn this pendent. I can't have it," Sora protested. 

"Keep it. It's of no use to me anymore," her mother replied. Sora glanced down at her watch.

"Mother? It's time for me to go school," Sora said. Her mother nodded.

"Keep it safe," she whispered, as Sora walked out the back gate to school.

"You're mom gave you that?!" exclaimed Arashi, Sora's best friend. Arashi was looking over Sora's new pendent, inspecting everything. 

"Yea. It's the one she never took off. And then today, she suddenly just…gave it to me," Sora explained. Arashi let go of the pendent.

"Hn…why do you think she wore it for so long? Maybe it was a present from your dad to her," Arashi suggested. Sora's mother never mentioned her father, who had been absent all of her life. Sora could never find the right time to ask about her father. Arashi knew this too, but she knew when to keep her mouth shut. 

"Who knows?" Sora shrugged. A school bell rung, signaling only five minutes till school started. 

"Well, we'd better get to class," Arashi said, as they started walking into the school building.

"See you at track practice," Sora said, as they went their separate ways.

Hitomi Kansaki placed her hand around her neck, where her pendent had been hanging for so long. She felt naked without it, like a part of her was missing. But after she couldn't make her trips to Gaea any longer, she knew it was time to give the pendent to her daughter. 

"Ooo! Sora! Look over there!" Arashi giggled, poking her friend, who was tying her shoes. Sora looked up to she who Arashi was pointing at. Her stomach did a flip-flop as she found herself staring at Daichi, an upperclassman. Daichi had applied to a college in America, and would be leaving next year. Many of the girls in school were disappointed. Daichi had short, dark brown hair with bangs that hung down on the side of his face, almost getting in the way of his eyes. 

"Sora! He-loo!" Arashi said, waving a hand in front of her face. Daichi looked over at them, and grinned a smile at Sora. Sora blushed, and looked away.

"Oooo! Sora's got a crush!" Arashi giggled again, dancing around her friend. Sora finished tying her shoes, and hopped off the bleachers, and down onto the track. Arashi followed, stopping her little dance.

"Girls! You're running first!" the coach yelled. All the girls made their way to the starting line. Sora and Arashi were next to each other. 

"Good luck Sora," Arashi whispered to her friend, who was trying to beat the school record, which was set by her mother.

"Ready…Set…GO!" the coach yelled as the girls started running. Sora quickly ran in front of the rest of the group. She was running faster than she ever had before…she knew, this time she would beat the record…

Then, suddenly, it stopped. Sora was no longer running on the track, but standing face to face with a boy, around her age. She stared at him. He looked remarkably like Daichi, except for the red and black uniform he was wearing. 

"W-who are you?" Sora gasped, still staring at the stranger. 

"I bet you wish you knew, bitch," he spat, staring straight back at her, with his black eyes. Black wings sprouted out of his back, as Sora promptly fainted.


	2. Journey

Tetsu Hiou _'Lost Secrets'_

By Gina-chan

~Chapter One~

"Sora...Sora!" a voice she recognized as her mother's called out. Sora didn't want to open her eyes...she just wanted to sleep forever...

"There's a young man here to see you...I'll leave you two alone," she heard the footsteps of her mother leaving and the sound of another entering. 

"Sora?" a deep, gentle voice questioned. "It's Daichi..." Sora's eyes suddenly snapped open. 

"Daichi?" Sora asked, sitting up and looking around, confused. Her eyes came to rest upon Daichi, sitting beside the bed she was lying in. 

"Where am I?" whispered Sora. 

"In your room. You fainted on the track, so Arashi and I brought you home," Daichi explained.

"Why? I'm only a second-year student...you didn't have to do this for me," Sora protested. 

"I saw you looking at me before track practice, so I wanted to know who you were..." Daichi trailed off, noticing the pendent around her neck.

"Hey, that's a nice pendent," Daichi said, looking at the pendent. Sora blushed, taking the pendent from around her neck and handing it to Daichi. 

"Yea...my mom just gave it to me this morning," Sora said. Daichi nodded, putting it back around Sora's neck. 

"That's nice," Daichi repeated, looking into Sora's deep, green eyes. Sora blushed even harder, running her hand through her black, shoulder-length hair.

"Well," Daichi finally said. "I'd best be going." he stood up.

"Okay," Sora replied. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sora," Daichi said, walking out of her room. 

"Bye, Daichi," Sora said, lying back down and closing her eyes.

"It's you again," Sora greeted harshly. She was standing face-to-face, once again, with the black-winged boy. He glared back at her. 

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you, and everyone you love," the boy threatened. "Including your father."

"My father?!" Sora exclaimed. 

"Yea, your father. King of Fanelia. If I kill him, you won't be able to get the dragon. Zaibach will take the dragon, and take over all of Gaea!" the boy started laughing insanely. 

"Gaea? Dragon? Okay, whatever...this is just some weird dream...whatever you're talking about...it's not real..." Sora trailed off. The boy shook his dark brown hair.

"That's what you think..."

Sunlight streamed through the windows into Sora's room, waking up the sleeping girl. Sora blinked her eyes open.

"Today's Saturday…why did Daichi say he would see me today?" Sora wondered, getting out of bed. She yawned, walking out of her room. The phone suddenly rang. Sora ran to the phone downstairs.

"Hello?" Sora questioned.

"Hi Sora," a male voice replied.

"Daichi!" Sora said, surprised. 

"Yea. Hey, I was wondering if maybe you want to have a race or something at the track," Daichi suggested. Sora's heart beat faster at the thought of actually spending time with one of the most popular--and good-looking--guy in her school. 

"T-that's be great," Sora replied. 

"And maybe afterward we can go out for lunch or something," said Daichi. Lunch? Sora glanced at the clock. Geeze, it was already 12:00. How long had she been asleep? She had gone to sleep rather early...

"Okay! Sounds good!" Sora said.

"I'll meet you on the track at 12:45, kay?" said Daichi. 

"Okay," Sora squeaked, overjoyed that she was actually going to hang out with Daichi. 

"Bye," Daichi said.

"Bye," Sora replied, hanging up the phone. She sighed deeply. Today was going to be very interesting…

Sora breathed in deeply and gripped the strap on her duffle bag, full of her track gear and various other things. She walked down to the track where Daichi was already waiting. 

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," Sora said, once she got down on the track. 

"Only for five minutes. But you're here now, and that's what counts," Daichi replied.

"Yea…" Sora trailed off.

"So are you ready to race?" Daichi asked. Sora nodded. She was already in her usual track uniform, black shorts and a gray t-shirt. They moved into their separate lanes, and stood in set position.

"Ready…GO!" Daichi yelled. They started running, side-by-side. Sora was so caught up in running faster than Daichi that she didn't notice a bright blue pillar of light appear in front of them.

"Stop!" Daichi yelled, grapping Sora.

"Wh-what is that?" Sora asked as the pillar light disappeared. 

"Maybe you should say who is that…" Daichi trailed off. Where the blue light just was, stood a boy. Sora gasped. It was the same boy from her dream.

"No…not you…" Sora said, twisting her way out of Daichi's arms and backing away from the boy.

"You'd better believe it," the boy said harshly. 

"Who are you?" Daichi asked boldly.

"What do you care?" said the boy. "But what the hell. M'name's Hadrin. I work for Zaibach."

"Go…go away!" Sora screamed.

"Oh? You don't like me?" Hadrin taunted, walking towards Sora. Daichi moved between them. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Hadrin said cold-bloodedly. Hadrin got a grip on Daichi's arm and twisted hard, throwing him to the ground.

"Don't get in my way," Hadrin warned. Sora ran up into the bleachers, where her duffle bag sat. 

"You think you can escape?" Hadrin said skeptically, running quickly up to where Sora stood, frozen. He leaped up and grabbed Sora, knocking her duffle bag to the ground below them. Another pillar engulfed them, picking up Hadrin, Sora, and her duffle bag.

"Sora…" Daichi called weakly from the ground.


	3. Arrival

Tetsu Hiou _'Lost Secrets'_

By Gina-chan

~Chapter Two~

Sora fluttered her eyes open, a deep, dank smell flooding her nostrils. She was lying on a cold, hard concrete floor. Sora sat up; looking around the dark empty room, save for a lantern burning in the corner. Where was she? She could only remember that pillar of blue light…

A large door creaked open and a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Are you awake?" a rough voice said. Sora identified it as Hadrin's. She glanced at him, her hand automatically moving to her pendent around her neck. 

"What does it look like?" Sora replied snidely, her hands tensing. She saw Hadrin's body coarse with anger; he obviously wasn't used to people talking to him that way.

"God, I come in here to see if you're awake and all I get is this," Hadrin said.

"What?! I'm sucked up by some blue light and suddenly end up…here! How else do you expect me to act?" Sora protested. 

"You'll learn to respect me." Sora arched an eyebrow. What was he getting at?

"Uh, I don't think so, buddy. I'm gonna go home. I'm not staying here with you," Sora said. Hadrin smirked.

"I'm afraid you can't go home," Hadrin said smugly. 

"What are you talking about?"

"We're not on your planet anymore. We're on Gaea," Hadrin said mysteriously.

"Cut with the Gaea crap. Either this is some weird dream or you are one fucked up rapist." That put an awful thought in her head. What if he was planning on raping her? God, this sucked…

"Unfortunately, neither of those are the case. This isn't a dream, and I'm not planning on raping you," Hadrin announced. 

"So what are you planning?" Sora finally got the courage to ask.

"I'm planning to make you one of my Dragon Slayers," said Hadrin. "Its quite an honor, actually." Sora gave him a blank look.

"Look, just following orders. Emperor at Zaibach said to make a girl from the Mystic Moon a part of my Dragon Slayers. Now I really don't like girls to be a part of my Dragon Slayers, but…orders are orders."

"How do you know I'm the one you should have captured? There are plenty of other girls on Eart- I mean the Mystic Moon," Sora replied. Hadrin hesitated.

"I-I saw you in a dream," he muttered quietly. Sora raised her eyebrows. Hadrin's eyes suddenly bulged out as he screamed out painfully loud. Black wings sprouted on his back, raining feathers throughout the room. Sora ran over to Hadrin.

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly, trying to calm him down. What kind of place was this? Hadrin's screaming ceased. He gaze settled on Sora.

"Uh…um…" Sora stuttered, starting to back up from Hadrin. 

"Your green eyes are very captivating…" he trailed off, moving towards Sora.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sora stuttered, backing against a wall. Black wings enveloped her as Hadrin moved over her.

"What are you doing?" Sora said louder.

"Shh…you don't have to yell…" Hadrin mumbled, stroking Sora's dark brown hair. Sora shuttered at his touch. 

"It's okay…" Hadrin trailed off, pulling Sora close to him. He held her tight, and moved her face close to his. Sora struggled to get out of his grasp.

"You'll learn to respect me…" he murmured, pressing her lips against his. Sora pulled away quickly, pushing him away from her. 

"Bitch…"

"G-get away from me!" Sora yelled. She heard footsteps outside her room.

"There in here," she heard a voice say. Two grown men walked into the room.

"Not again," they said, both grabbing on to each side of Hadrin. Hadrin's wings disappeared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" he screamed in terror. What was up with this guy? The two guards, as Sora guessed, dragged Hadrin out of the room, closing the door behind them. Sora licked her lips, the taste of Hadrin still on them. He was a pretty sloppy kisser, but still…

Back on earth, Hitomi looked out the window at the setting sun. Sora wasn't back yet. Even though she had given up fortune telling and she didn't have her pendent, Hitomi knew Sora was on Gaea. She also knew Sora was in trouble… 

Sora sat, huddled in a corner of the dark room. She found her duffle bag in a corner of the room, and had changed out of her track uniform and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Sora clutched onto her pendent. What was she going to do? 

The door to the room slammed open, and Hadrin stormed in. Sora noticed he had his sword with him. 

"So what's it gonna be? You gonna join my Dragon Slayers?" Hadrin demanded.

"What's the other choice?" Sora asked. Hadrin placed one hand on his sword.

"Death," he said quietly. Sora went through her limited options. She didn't want to work for Hadrin, but she sure as hell didn't want to die, either…

"Well?" Hadrin said impatiently. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the room they were in.

"W-what was that?" Sora asked, frightened. A soldier ran by, and stopped by the room.

"Lord Hadrin! We're under attack by an Asturian skiff and Guymelefs!" the soldier said hurriedly, and ran off again.

"Shit!" Hadrin cursed, leaving Sora alone in the room…


	4. Meetings

Tetsu Hiou 'Lost Secrets'

Tetsu Hiou 'Lost Secrets'

~Chapter 3~

By Gina-chan

A metallic smell wafted through the door as Sora sat, shivering. Loud explosions were heard down the hall. Sora twisted her hands around nervously. What could she do? She heard a scream. Sora pulled her knees close to her body. It was probably safest in here, anyway. As soon as she thought that, the door was shoved opened by a man, dressed in a red shirt and tan pants. He had a sword, which was in his hand.

"W-who are you?" Sora said, frightened of the stranger.

"It's alright. I'm not one of them. I'm here to rescue you," the man said. Sora heaved a sigh. She looked at the man. He had shaggy black hair and brown eyes. There was something familiar about him…

"Well? Are you gonna sit there staring at me all day or are you going to come?" the man said impatiently. Sora stood up, grabbing her duffel bag. The man seemed a little surprised at the sight of her duffel bag. His surprised look turned to a frown, though, as Sora ran up to him.

"Come on," he said, motioning out the door.

"Where?" Sora questioned as she followed him down the hallway. The man started running, and Sora jogged after him.

"To the Crusade," he muttered.

"Crusade? I hope that's a good thing…" Sora trailed off, her hands clasping on her pendent. They ran together, down the labyrinth of hallways that seemed to go on forever.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Sora finally asked.

"Yes!" he snapped back. And, as if like magic, they arrived at their destination. They stood in an open-air hanger, with a levi-ship hovering, ready to take off at the captain's orders.

"That's the Crusade?" she said in disbelief. The man nodded. 

"Come on, we haven't got much time," he said, picking up Sora and leaping up onto the deck of the Crusade. Sora gaped, wide-eyed, as she looked around at the middle-aged men surrounding her. 

"What are you guys doing? Get back to work! Launch the Crusade and set a course to Fanelia," a long, blond haired man said, stepping out from the crowd of men. The men dispersed, and the blond haired man stepped out in front of Sora.

"My name is Allen Schezar, captain of this ship," he said, holding out his hand to Sora. Sora clasped it.

"Sora," she replied.

"Sora…" Allen muttered, shaking her hand. Sora let go and pointed to the man beside her.

"I don't know his name yet!" she said. He turned towards her and bowed.

"I'm sorry, milady. Van Fanel, king of Fanelia," Van said, straightening up. Van…king of Fanelia…where had she heard that before?

"You're a king?" Sora said, eyebrows raised. Van nodded. There was a sudden loud thud as the Crusade took to the air. Sora ran over to the edge of the ship.

"Wow…" she whispered, watching the Floating Fortress that she had just been in disappear behind them. Allen walked behind her and stood beside her. 

"Who where they?" Sora questioned, looking at Allen.

"Zaibach. The 'bad guy', if you will. That's one of their Floating Fortresses," Allen explained.

"Why did you attack?" Sora asked. Allen hesitated for a moment.

"Well, we had heard reports of their fortress and decided to investigate," he finally said.

"But that doesn't explain why you attacked them," said Sora. Allen sighed.

"Twenty years ago, there was a great war, here on Gaea. Zaibach was the enemy, trying to change the fate of Gaea for their own purposes. Zaibach was destroyed. That's why we attacked today. We don't want what happened before to happen again," said Allen. They both stood silent for a second.

"Oh," Sora said softly. A soft breeze blew, tossing their hair in front of their faces. 

"Boss! Boss!" one of the men yelled, coming up behind the two.

"What is it, Gaddes?" Allen asked.

"Zaibach 'Melefs! Six of them, coming from behind!" Gaddes exclaimed.

"Shit!" Allen cursed. "Gaddes! Keep Sora safe! I'll go attack in Schezarade. Have you warned Van?"

"Yessir. He's already in Escaflowne," said Gaddes. 

"Good," said Allen, running below deck.

"W-what's going on?" Sora asked.

"Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe," Gaddes said, leading her inside the ship. He led her around into a room that looked like a cockpit. A few other men were around, busy at the controls. Gaddes took to the helm as Sora stood behind him.

"Are those 'Melefs?" Sora asked, pointing to the two giant mechanical robot-like things that dropped down out of the ship and onto the rocky hills below. Gaddes nodded. 

" 'Melefs is an abbreviation of Guymelefs. The whitish one is Escaflowne, piloted by Van, and the gray one is Schezarade, piloted by the boss," Gaddes said.

"Take 'er down! Land 'er on the small hill left of the boss!" Gaddes ordered.The men did as ordered, and landed the Crusade on the hill. They all got a better view of the incoming battle. Six Guymelefs flew down from the sky, landing in front of Van and Allen. One was red, and the rest were a shade of blue. 

"What do you want?" Allen questioned them, trying to avoid battle.

"You kidnapped our prisoner. We want her back," a familiar voice said harshly.

"Hadrin…" Sora whispered, watching them intently. 

"That's not going to happen. She belongs to us now," Van replied calmly.

"You'll have to go through us to get to her," Allen challenged.

"Sounds good!" Hadrin yelled, leaping towards Allen, his crim-claw out and ready to kill. Allen blocked him with a thrust of his hand and flung it to the side. 

"Attack!" Hadrin yelled, and the other Guymelefs started attacking Van. Sora could hardly keep up with everything; both sides were moving so swiftly. She watched as Van hacked off the arms of a blue Guymelef. That 'Melef retreated at once. Others followed, as Van dispelled of them, one by one, cutting off weapons or arms. Soon all of the blue Guymelefs had retreated and only the red Guymelef, Hadrin, was left to oppose Van and Allen. 

"Incompetent fools…" Sora heard Hadrin mutter. "You've one this battle, but you've yet to win the war!" And with that, Hadrin flew off in the direction of the other Guymelefs. Sora sighed with relief. At least no one got hurt…

Gaddes lead her down into the hanger, where Van and Allen were just coming out of their Guymelefs. Sora stood behind, in the shadows, as Gaddes went up and congratulated Allen. 

"Gaddes. No need for that," Allen said in response to Gaddes praises. "We'll take off at once. Same course." And with that, they were on their way again. 

It was a bright, sunny day when they arrived in Asturia. A sea breeze greeted Sora as she got off the Crusade. She looked around, breathing in the salty air deeply. Allen, Van, and the other crew members followed.

"Meet back at the castle at sundown," Allen told Gaddes and the others. The crew members cheered, and went off on their ways. They had landed near the ocean, in fact they had landed at the sea port. Sora looked around at the strange people, taking in the sights. Who knew how long she would be stuck on Gaea…

Allen grasped her shoulders and pulled her along to a carriage that had just arrived. They climbed.

"Greetings, Queen Millerna," Allen said. Van and Allen bowed their heads as they sat down. Sora glanced at Millerna, who was already seated in the carriage. Millerna nodded in greeting.

"Who is this?" Millerna asked, pointing at Sora.

"This is Sora," Allen said. 

"Oh, no…she's not from the…Mystic Moon, is she?" Millerna asked, dreading the answer. Allen nodded slowly. Millerna twisted her hands out of uneasiness. She took a sharp breath.

"Was the ship you attacked from Zaibach?" Millerna finally asked. Allen nodded again. Millerna looked out the window. 

"I hope history doesn't repeat itself…"

Sora flopped down on the huge canopy bed. They had arrived at Queen Millerna's castle, and she had been given one of the rooms. She set her duffle bag on the bed and took out a picture. She looked at and sighed. It was a picture of her, Arashi, and Daichi. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_"Will I ever see them again?"Sora wondered. She put the picture away and took out her CD player. Sora thrust the headphones on her ears and pushed play. _

**_I guess you could say I'm a little afraid. _**

**_What if you go away?_**

**_I've seen it before, I've been here before._**

**_If I have to love myself, tell me how to love myself._**

**_What's there to love about myself?_**

**_I just want to see that as a person you want me._**

**_But I'm feeling the pain of all these bags in the way,_**

**_And I'm thinking you're just gonna run away,_**

**_And I can't catch you._**

**_I guess I would say that I want you to stay._**

**_'Cause you have this strange knack,_**

**_adds glow to my black as you chase it all away._**

**_And I hope that you can see I will someday leave these things._**

**_I am waiting to be free._**

**_But I'm feeling the pain of all these bags in the way,_**

**_And I'm thinking you're just gonna run away,_**

**_And I can't catch you._**

**_Oh, I want to catch you. _**

_ _

[Okay, first off, the song, I Can't Catch You, is ©Six Pence None the Richer. Second off, I know Sora's Japanese and that normally she wouldn't be listening to an American group. Third off, if the song doesn't make sense now, hopefully it will later.]


End file.
